hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
New Class Ideas
REMINDER TO ALL WHO WOULD POST ON THIS PAGE: Post ideas of unique mechanics or new spells. Keep in mind that for new spells, if you want to suggest damaging, buffing or debuffing spells, make it AoE (hits multiple things at once) as H/M really does not need more useless single target spells (like fireball, leash and block leash). Also, really try to look for interesting, doable, unique spells that do new things, things that are not being done already by something else. Regarding Classes, try to create a class that you feel is balanced and will be fun for others to play. After you have made a class, reflect on it. I think the most important thing to remember is that the game is still based off Minecraft, thus there are certain limitations to the game and these limitations should be kept in mind. You are playing Hack/Mine, not League of Legends; create a class that you think will work well with the mechanics of Hack/Mine. Oh and please don't make a "Multiplayer Only" class that cannot function in Single Player due to its dependence on other players. General Ideas - Maybe a kind of Geomancer would be cool. You would be able to pick up blocks and utilise them to deal damage, much like the Endersoul Hand in the Mutant Creatures mod. One ability could be that you would terraform the ground where you target so the blocks nearby will arrange themselves into a 2x2 wall or you can just spawn blocks. And then there would be another ability that lets you push blocks close to you outwards and any enemies hit by the pushed blocks will take damage. This can combo with the wall. Another ability could be something that lets you pick up like 6 blocks close by like the Endersoul Hand in the Mutant Creatures mod and let you shoot them to whatever you're aiming at with enemies taking damage as they are hit. And maybe absorb certain blocks to get special buffs. Stone for extra armor, dirt for some extra life, etc. - Maybe a Bloodknight class whose mana bar is your health and the health bar is your mana bar. As mana regenerates a lot quicker than health, your character would be a lot tankier, being able to regenerate mana incredibly quickly. However, the trade-off of this tankiness would be that you'd be unable to spam your abilities like crazy as health regenerates rather slowly. In addition to that, your food would serve as mana potions, instead of as health potions, which means that you have no way of recovering vast amounts of health very quickly. I feel like this class should have abilities that are high in cost and have low cooldowns so that they can be very effective, but the user has to be careful with their use. This would be a very interesting mechanic if added into the game. - Trapper: There is already wind trap being used in the game. I think if there was one class that was based on setting traps, the result would be incredibly interesting and would introduce new playstyles into the game - Maybe a class which expends blocks to receive a long, temporary boost in power and survivability. - Perhaps a pseudo-support class which can be played in Single Player and Multi Player. The idea is to have spells like an AoE Debuff that increases damage done to Mobs, an AoE buff to nearby players which increases survivability or damage (which needs to be above 20 points worth of stats for it be effective), an AoE attack, an AoE poison and an ability that floats everything which is not a player up into the air for a couple of seconds (which definitely can be done as Frizzil did it in his Spellscript Demo video). This idea allows for many different playstyles. You can either go with a debuff + buff to self + AoE attack build, a debuff + AoE poison + levitate mobs build so that the mobs can't attack you for the duration when they are in the air, or even just go for a pure support character in a Multiplayer party. (Try to make a class with a skillset and unique abilities that affect combat. The bloodknight is a good example of this as its swapped health and mana bar makes for interesting interactions while in combat. The existing Mage Class can already summon lightning bolts so I am not sure what this Class adds to the game. Also, refrain from making classes that cannot equip items as it defeats the purpose of Hack/Mine as a loot-based game. Refer to the reminder at the top of the page which says to create classes that work well with the mechanics of the existing game.) Examples of what not to do The Cleric is basically my idea of the Healer class. Less overpowered, more detailed, but still kinda strong when used in a team. This class will go best with the Halfling. This will probably be a overpowered class, but only when you work together with others. Spells The Cleric has 5 spells as every other class. All of them are targeted on other players, though some of them have effects on certain monsters. Healing Wind Acts like the normal mage's Firebolt spell, but it'll rapid-fire and instead of hurting, it heals whatever player is aimed on. Every projectile heals the target for 3*int1.25 hitpoints. They have a VERY limited range- 3 blocks, and if they reach undead monsters (beeing Skeletons, Zombies and Zombie Pigmen) they'll do 1*int0.15 damage. Costs 0.1*int0.5 mana per projectile, and 3 projectiles are beeing fired per second. Cooldown of 1/3 second. Doesn't affect the caster. Curing Fingers This spell will cast a green-colored lightning bolt from the sky, and everyone in reach of it will stop taking damage from posion (nature damage) for 5 seconds, negative and positive potion effects will dissapear and the players hit in the inpact gain 5*int0.5 hitpoints. This spell will turn Scorpions into Spiders aswell, but the spider will be 10 levels higher than the scorpion targeted. Costs 7.5*int0.6 mana per use, and has a cooldown of 15 seconds. This does NOT affect the caster. Protective Blast An ability that'll allow the player to tempoarily protect him and his target. A orange forcefield (similiar to a charged roflconda/creeper's one) will appear around them, reducing all physical (swords, maces and axes) damage by 50%, elemental (all kinds of wands) damage by 40% and arrows have 33% chance to bounce off. This spell will last 5*wis0.15 seconds, and has a cooldown of 7*wis0.15 seconds. It'll always cost 35 mana to cast. Vengeance This spell is the only ability that can't be used on others. A red star-like image will appear above your head as long as this is active. The spell lasts for 10 seconds, will always consume 20 mana and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. While using it, the players' defense is reduced by 50%, and anyone hitting him will take 100% the damage done, reduced by 1% for each block in between the attacker and the player. Ghost The player and the target's speed will be increased by 200% for 5*int0.5 sec. As long as this is active, water and lava act as solid blocks and thus can be walked on. This spell doesn't consume any mana, but instead, it consumes a Glistering Melon and a Fermented Spider Eye. BOTH items must be present in the inventory to cast this. Leveling As the Cleric isn't going to fight alot, there needs to be another way for him to gain EXP. If a person has been hit by the Cleric's Healing Wind (max. 10 seconds after beeing healed) 75% of the experience the target recieves will be duplicated and half of it will be given to the Cleric. To make it a bit balanced, the Cleric only recieves 75% exp from any own kills. Assassin Class Stab Deals damage with main hand weapon, causing damage equivalant to the Warrior's Chargeability. Stealth Makes you invisible, reducing hostile mob spotting you range, and makes you very hard to see when in multiplayer. // Similar to invisibility potion from higher versions of Minecraft. Slice Deals small damage to the enemy, making it bleed, and damage towards the enemy is increased for 10 seconds. Sap Stuns the target for 15 sec, any damage will stop the affect // Best when your getting outnumbered. Backstab Deals 75% extra damage to the target if the Player is attacking the target from a 135 degree back. // Passive. Category:Necromancer Category:Assassin